The Wheel of Frotune
by blue lavender
Summary: Its been two years since the blue pillar of light sent Hitomi to the strange world of Gaia, and thanks to her strang power she has forces Ziabach into a stailmate. but how long will that last? D/H


Hello everyone, blue lavender here, and I am very proud to introduce my very first fanfic. This is an AU ficcy so expect a lot of differences. For the purpose of this story I have changed a LOT for instance Dilandau is his own man, not a he/she or a she/he or what have u, to be honest that just creeps me out 0.o; and because of this he isn't as um. . .as unstable. Don't worry I'll still make him the luvable dilly-sammy we all know and cherish, just without the after affects of the fate altering Zaibach did to him. Im sorry to all those die hard dilly fans but I find it exceedingly hard to make a love sorry with someone who is a few fruits short of a cake if u catch my drift. Also Fanalia was never burned to the ground, in fact this story starts out in the aforementioned city. It has been two years since Hitomi arrived on Gaia so she is about 17 years of age. After warning Van of Zaibachs plans of destroying Fanaila she has succeeded in forcing the two sides into a stalemate. But how long will It last? Will Zaibach really just sit back and allow this to happen? I think not, if it did I wouldn't have much to write about would I? ;D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the escaflowne characters or the esca-world. I am just a poor teenager with only about five dollars to my name so please don't sue me! ^-^  
  
The Wheel of Fortune  
Something's are predestined to be  
  
This definitely is not good, Hitomi Kanzaki concluded after questioning the tarot cards for a third time, only to get the same results. She glared disdainfully at a particular offending card. "The Wheel of Fortune, the card of fate." She whispered. "Meaning that for good or bad the decision has been taken out of my hands, there's nothing I can do to avoid it." All in all it didn't sound like a horribly bad card, another decision you didn't have to make right? But when your stuck in the middle of a huge war the thought that fate was again taking the situation into her hands was unnerving, especially when the last time she did that was when you were whisked away to another world.  
  
She sighed as her attention drifted to another problem card, the Hermit card. Hitomi sighed again placing her head in her hand. Whatever Fate had planed was for her and her alone, no one was going to rush in to her aid, no heroic Van or Allen rescues. The thought scared her, chilling her down to her bones. What could she possibly hope to accomplish all on her own. She couldn't fight let alone defend herself.  
  
Hitomi's gaze reluctantly turned to the final problem card, the Judgment card. It meant that she would have to make a choice, a decision that would affect everyone, and possibly even the outcome of the war. What if I make the wrong decision, she asked herself clutching her pendent nervously. She shook her head ruefully. Maybe I'm just making a mountain out of a molehill, as mom would put it. Maybe this decision isn't as big as I'm making it out to be. I mean its only saying I'll have to make a judgment of some kind and not necessarily an important one at that, but the feeling that it was something big wouldn't go away. I was always warned to fallow my instincts and unfortunately my instincts say that this is going to be dangerous. Also the Wheel of Fortune card, she shifted her gaze to the aforementioned, Fate doesn't stick her hands into just anything.   
  
Shaking her head once again she began collecting the cards and placing them neatly with the rest of the stack. Its not like I can do anything to stop it, the cogs of fate have been turning for some time now, so I might as well stop worrying about it, and enjoy the upcoming party. Hitomi frowned slightly, call me old fashioned but the thought of celebrating during a war makes me uneasy. "I probably shouldn't tell Van or Allen either, no need to make them worry."  
  
"Shouldn't tell Lord Van or Allen what?"   
  
Hitomi jumped almost tripping over the desk chair she had been sitting in, to stair guiltily at the small figure standing in fort of her. Oh great, she thought, as her mind scrambled to find an excuse. "Well ya see . . . I was just . . . " she stuttered in shock over the little cat girls sudden appearance. Now what am I going to tell Merle, if I tell her what the cards said she would defiantly tell Van. Then what am I going to tell him, I'm not even sure what the cards mean myself. Her eyes narrowed. Wait a minute why do I have to explain myself to a little brat like her. "Hey, why did you sneak into my room anyway?!" Hitomi yelled regaining her composure. "Aren't you supposed to knock before you enter a persons bedroom?!"  
  
"Settle down, geeze. For you information I did knock, when u didn't answer I came in." Merle remarked, feline ears twitching in agitation. "Besides" Her eyes took on a mischievous glint "The way your acting, it's almost as if you've done something wrong."  
  
Oh great she's not going to go drop it, is she? Scowling Hitomi opened her mouth to tell the no good, nosey ingrate just what curiosity does to little kittys like her, when a silent but insistent knock sounded at the door. Thanking whatever force got her out of the little sticky situation; she quickly rushed over to open the door. With a relieved smile still showing on her face, she greeted the young messenger boy standing outside. He stood a few inches taller then her and had very light blond hair his eyes were a pleasant mixture of blue and green. He had a distinct innocent look about him, but his aura spoke of confidence and pride. The young man looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't seem to figure out where she could have seen him before.  
  
"Lady Hitomi, Miss Merle" He bowed respectfully to both women. "I am here to inform you that the gala will commence in one hour." His blue-green eyes lifted meeting Hitomi's jade green ones. "King Van Fanel, and Sir Allen will be here fifteen minuets beforehand to escort the both of you."  
  
Hitomi nodded accepting the information. "Thank you, please tell them we will be ready when they come for us." He bowed once again and moved to leave. "Wait!" she called stopping him, he turned to face her once again. Maybe if I got his name I could figure out where I met him before, she reasoned, "What's your name?"  
  
"My . . .my names Shesta." He stuttered caught off guard by her question. Unexpectedly his eyes narrowed and he gazed at her suspiciously "Why?"  
  
Hitomi blinked in confusion "You just seemed kinda familiar, that's all"  
  
The young man looked relieved "I am sorry Lady Hitomi, it is not my place to ask you to explain yourself. Perhaps you have seen me around the palace and that is why I seem familiar to you." He bowed backing away "And if you'll excuse me I must be going" With that he turned and walked away as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
"Well that was odd." Merle commented as both girls watched his retreating figure until he vanished around the corner, hiding him from their curious eyes. And for once Hitomi had to agree with her firry companion.  



End file.
